This invention relates to a pet securing system having a pole with arms used to hold food and water containers coupled with an overhead umbrella.
Devices that are used to secure pets are well known and have been used for many years. In one simple well known device, an anchor is screwed into the earth or ground and a chain extending from the anchor is attached to a collar of the pet.
One invention for a pet securing device has a pole placed in the ground and an umbrella attached to the top of the pole.
Another prior art pet related invention discloses an animal tethering device comprising a tubular rod with a pointed end which is placed in the ground.
Another invention discloses an auger for anchoring a post in the ground.
Still another invention discloses a three piece pet food and water dish.
Devices that are used to anchor a tethered pet to the ground are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,730 to Holland discloses a pet securing device which has a pole placed in the ground and an umbrella attached to the top of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,323 to Papak discloses an animal tethering device comprising a tubular rod with a pointed end which is placed in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,246 to Derkoski discloses an auger for anchoring a post in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,773 to Richardson discloses a three piece pet food and water dish.
In the present invention a pet securing system has an auger to hold a pole in the ground with the pole having arms to hold water and food containers. An umbrella may be secured to the top of the pole all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
A pet securing system having a first auger shaft fixed in the ground with the shaft having arms to hold containers for food and water. Over the first shaft another enclosing second shaft is rotatably mounted and this second shaft may mount an umbrella and a tether for a pet .
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved pet securing system.
Another object is to provide for such a system in which a first shaft is secured to the ground by an end auger with an enclosing second shaft used to mount. an overhead umbrella.
A still further objective to provide for such a system in which containers for water and food are mounted to extend outwardly from the first shaft and above the ground.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.